1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stabilizer for resins composed of a lithium aluminum complex hydroxide salt, and more specifically, to a stabilizer having an excellent heat stabilizing action for chlorine-containing polymers or olefin-type resins containing halogen-containing catalyst residues, and compositions using the above stabilizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chlorine-containing polymers such as a vinyl chloride polymer are colored by a heat decomposition reaction such as dehydrochlorination or are liable to decrease in mechanical properties when subjected to a heat molding process or due to their subsequent heat histories, and to prevent these defects, the compounding of stabilizers is generally necessary.
Olefin resins produced by using Ziegler-type catalysts contain halogen-containing catalyst residues, and these residues generate hydrogen chloride during heat molding processing to form rust in the molding machine, or cause deterioration of resins such as yellowing. To remedy these defects, it is widely practiced to incorporate stabilizers for capturing hydrogen chloride.
As such a stabilizer, the use of hydrotalcite has been known from old. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 80445/1980 describes the use of hydrotalcite as a stabilizer for halogen-containing resins. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Publication No. 36012/1983 describes the compounding of a .beta.-diketone compound and a hydrotalcite represented by the following formula EQU Mg.sub.1-x.Al.sub.x (OH).sub.2.A.sub.x/2.mH.sub.2 O
wherein x is a number of 0&lt;x .ltoreq.0.5, A is CO.sub.3.sup.2- or SO.sub.4.sup.2-, and m is a positive number,
in a halogen-containing resin.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Publication No. 737/1984 describes the compounding of at least 0.01% by weight of a complex compound having the general formula EQU M.sub.x Al.sub.y (OH)2.sub.x +3.sub.y -2.sub.2 (A).sub.z 2H.sub.2 O
wherein M is Mg, Ca or Zn, A is Co.sub.3 or HPO.sub.4, x, y and z are positive numbers, and a is zero or a positive number,
in a polyolefin containing halogen-containing catalyst residues produced by using Ziegler-type catalysts.